Iris Tomaz
About ☀ Iris' demonic lineage was hidden from her for most of her early years. She was raised in an alternate dimension called The Black, where she learned with a greater degree of skill to control her emotions, astral self, and mysticism. As a child, Iris’ mother, revealed to her that Iris was the daughter of Barbatos of the Dark Multiverse. Iris' mother was forced to flee from her dimension, and come to The Black to escape the evil Incubus sent by Barbatos. She then showed her daughter how to cross dimensions through shadows, an ability she inherited from her father. While in the Land of the Black they were attacked by the Incubus’ flying warriors and Iris' mother was mortally stabbed. Iris managed to change into shadow-form and transport her mother and herself back to Earth. Before her mother died, her mother told her to keep far away from Barbatos and beware of his Incubus. A few years later, Iris was captured by an satanic cult whom had the intentions of sacrificing her. Instead of summoning the Devil, they accidentally summoned the Demonic entity from the Dark Multiverse known as Barbatos. Before being rescued by a clandestine mystical group knows as "The Sentinels of Magic", who themselves were mortal trialing to end "Barbatos' Incoming" Iris had entered her Astral form and possessed a cult member and stalled enough for them to come. Recognizing the magic potential in Iris, The Sentinels of Magic took her in and she got private sessions from John Constantine, but she was mentored by Madame Xanadu, where her powers really flourished in progress by. Aware of Iris' demonic presence they thought it would be better if Iris adapted a connection with humanity. Madame Xanadu suggested she join the Teen Titans and personally brought her to the tower for recruitment. Powers & Abilities *''Esoteric Darkness Manipulation'' : Iris can manipulate the esoteric side of the darkness/shadow, with special properties and a mystical nature to it. Iris can use the esoteric element for a variety of magical effects. *''Astral Manipulation'' : Iris can create, shape and manipulate astral energy, allowing her to project her astral form on physical plane and to the astral plane and interact there,see spirits , making spirits visible to others, astral trapping and potentially harming the dead. Iris can allow others to be able to use temporarily astral projection or block others from astral projecting, sending them back to their bodies if they had already projected. # Astral Projection- ''Iris can separate her spirit from the body by entering a trance, gaining access of travel to the Astral Plane. # ''Astral Suggestion-'' Iris can project her spirit from her body and plant thoughts, ideas and suggestions into others' heads, making them think that it was their own thoughts. This can be done with a whisper and the victim does not physically hear anything but the thoughts will appear in their mind, believing this was their own, doing whatever Iris told them to. # ''Astral Premonition-'' Iris is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by actually traveling to the future in her astral form. Iris appears to be corporeal and can interact with the people there. # ''Astral Trapping-'' Iris can restrain, trap and/or seal Astral Beings (including astrally projecting being, ghosts, spirits, psychic entities, etc.) into specific place, item or being (possibly allowing their energies to be tapped by others) or prevent them from entering certain areas or possessing beings/items. She can prevent a ghost from manifesting, prevent an astral projector from entering her body, or force ghosts on or off her plane of existence. # ''Astral Vision-'' Iris can see overlapping dimensions/planes of existence and the unseen creatures inhabiting them, but not into other realities or dimensions that do not directly overlap her own. * ''Half-Demon Physiology